


Three corners of Pure Luck

by Falco276



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Reality, family and friendship, luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demyx's lucky Talisman has gone missing. But could the charm's long bound history suddenly appear as reality in his hands?<br/>Please READ and REVIEW! Story based on Mona Gendey's "The Talisman"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three corners of Pure Luck

Demyx Herne searched the floor of the library classroom assiduously, just as though he had not scoured it three times during the course of the afternoon. He had given the same attention to the halls he had walked to reach the room that morning, he had retraced his route through the parking lot outside the building, and he had inspected the interior of his 2011 Barcelona Red metallic Toyota Prius and the driveway at home. He was certain that the coin had been present at the time he had gotten into his Prius at home because he had fingered it briefly, amazed that his grandfather had insisted upon his wearing it on that auspicious morning.

Demyx couldn't remember a time when he did not recognize the flat metal coin that his grandfather wore on a chain around his neck. The coin was so old that scarcely any of its markings could be distinguished. Still, when held carefully under a bright light, the outline of a Triquetra was still visible. His grandfather had received it from his father, and according to the family stories, it dated back to the 1830’s when the first member of Demyx’s family had left the shores of Ireland to make a new home in America. According to the family tradition, Emillian Herne’s mother had given it to him for good luck on his journey and as a reminder of the land and family he was leaving behind. He had carried it with him for the rest of his life and, upon his death, passed it on to his son.

During the passing of the years, the coin had traveled from New York to Pennsylvania, and from there on to Ohio. It had been present at the Battle of Gettysburg and had been sent home with the belongings of the young Herne who had not survived that struggle. Family legend said that his widow had drilled a hole through the coin and worn it around her own neck until her infant son was old enough to wear it himself. The coin had traveled on a wagon train to California, where the family had settled and prospered. During World War I, young Emillian Herne, Demyx’s great-great grandfather, had worn it into battle, where the coin had deflected a bullet meant for him. As a young boy, Demyx had often fingered the dented coin in wonder, imagining the relief and gratitude that Emillian must have felt for the presence of his talisman.

The coin had journeyed with Demyx’s great-grandfather through World War II and come home safely once more to America. One time he and his father had made a list of all the known adventures at which the coin had been present: the first long journey to America, the Civil War, a wagon train trip to the West, a shipwreck off the coast of California, a journey to the Klondike and back during the days of the Alaskan Gold Rush, being lost in a blizzard during the Klondike days, the 1906 earthquake in San Francisco, serving in two World wars and it Vietnam, riding the rails looking for work during the Great Depression, and three trips home to Ireland. There were, they knew, countless others as well.

Now, he thought grimly, he was going to have to tell his grandfather that the coin was lost, not because of any great adventure but because he had taken it to the library on a Saturday morning. He, along with nine other seniors, had been invited to take one final test as part of the application process for a scholarship that would pay his way to college. Bursting with pride, his grandfather had slipped off the chain bearing the coin and put it around Demyx’s neck.

“You can return it tomorrow night at dinner,” he had told Demyx, “and tell me all about the test.”

Demyx pulled back into the parking lot, determined to retrace his steps one last time. Instead of taking the same parking space he had used that morning, he parked nearby and re-examined the area. He found nothing, of course. After all, he told himself, he could scarcely expect it to suddenly appear when there had been nothing there before. For a moment he stopped and conjured up an image of the coin and its chain. He was certain there had been no weak links, so it hadn't snapped and fallen to the ground.

Suddenly his eyes flew open. He was always both restless and intent while taking an exam. He could suddenly see himself, writing furiously and then stopping to chew his pencil or to tap it restlessly on the table. Without thinking about what he was doing, he had fingered the familiar coin and twisted the chain around his hand. Perhaps he had weakened the chain or actually taken it off. He checked the pockets of his jeans and his jacket without turning up anything. Still he felt a sudden surge of hope as he retraced his steps once more. Again he examined the hallway carefully, he rechecked with the librarian at the front desk, and he left a note with his name and phone number in the custodian’s office.

Finally, realizing that he had done all he could, he returned slowly to the car. He kept his eyes on the ground and the vision of his grandfather’s face4 at bay. He frowned as he opened the doors to the Prius because it was unlocked. He was usually more careful than that. Sighing, he slid into place and stared at the dashboard, raising his eyes reluctantly to the mirror to back out of his space.

There, draped around the rearview mirror, the chain glinted in the sun, the familiar coin dangling proudly like a medal. Stunned, Demyx stared at it. He knew that it hadn't been there earlier, but he was not about to question its presence. Gratefully, he slipped it over his head and headed for home. Tonight at dinner he would be able to add to the legend of the family talisman.


End file.
